As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,994,264; 4,355,599, 4,224,901; and DES297,776; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse harness devices as well as flea collar arrangements.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, these prior art arrangements can be broken down into two distinct classes of inventions such as medicated flea collars and non-medicated harness devices.
As any large animal pet owner is aware a medicated flea collar is simply not effective over the entire length of the animals body; wherein, the flanks and lower back of the animal receive very little or any benefit from the flea collar due to the remote location of these parts of the animals body relative to the flea collar.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need among a significant number of pet owners for a new type of medicated therapy apparatus that will prove to be effective over virtually the entire length of the animal; and, the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.